


Vampires of Time

by lycomingst



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomingst/pseuds/lycomingst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a prompt during Dean Pelton week at LJ's <a href="http://community-tv.livejournal.com/">community_tv</a>. It's the first chapter of his "Time Hoodie" book. The Dean has worked on it and is taking in a new direction. He noticed how popular Vampires are. He's hoping to work them in somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires of Time

****

Vampires of Time

 **Chapter I**

It was an ordinary day in Washington D. C. The politicos did their thing. The government chugged along. The newshounds on T.V. thought they were digesting and spewing out everything that happened. They thought there were no secrets.

Little did they know.

In an underground bunker in this city, way, way far from the surface, and known to very, very few, a man passed through the fingerprint scan and the retinal scan and finally the DNA checkpoint before he stood at a locked door and gave it a special knock.

KNOCK-knock-KNOCK-KNOCK

“Dangerdean, that you? Come in, come in.” The door swung open and showed a man behind a desk grinning widely at the newcomer. “Back in the saddle so soon? I thought after that successful, very successful if I may say, Moroccan job you’d be taking more than two weeks off.”

The man gave a small, nonchalant smile. “Something came up, boss.” He swung his dusty backpack off and sat down on the edge of the desk. He was ordinary looking man. Maybe that was why he was the best agent in the Company. Nobody noticed this average guy; nobody saw the keen intelligence, the brain that was three steps ahead, the whip-saw reflexes, nobody, until it was too late. Dangerdean was his code name. His real name was as secret as his past.

“I’m working on a new project, boss. I’ll let you know if it pans out,” Dangerdean announced. “Something I stumbled across while I was on that dig in the desert.”

His boss leaned forward eagerly, “Stumbled across? Dangerdean, I’d say you’re the luckiest bastard in the world, if I didn’t know how good you were.”

“Thanks,” Dangerdean waved the compliment away with a masculine flip of his hand, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you in the loop if anything develops. Now I have to find Jerry; I’ll need his help on this.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s in the lab. He gets extra work done when you’re not here. Keeps his hands busy, he says.”

“Gotcha.” Dangerdean got his backpack and headed for the lab. When he got there he picked up a clean mask and held it up to his face as entered the room. Jerry was there, wrapped head to toe in a white protective suit of clothing. He looked up suddenly as though he could sense Dangerdean’s entrance. His eyes lit up above the white mask, then clouded with concern.

“Dangerdean, you should be wearing lab gear; this is dangerous stuff I’m working on.”

“I’ve seen worse,” Dangerdean opined, casting a quick, encompassing glance at the experiment. “Why don’t you wrap this up, we have to talk. It’d be better to do it outside the Center.”

Jerry had looked up to Dangerdean since the moment they’d met. He was young and enthusiastic, looking more like a model for trendy clothes than a scientist. But his large forehead signaled a big brain and his tautly muscled arms and shoulders and athletic torso with the well-defined abs was used to the fullest in some of the tight spots in which he and Dangerdean had found themselves.

They went to a nearby coffee shop and sat at “their” table. Jerry leaned in eagerly to hear Dangerdean. “I’ve found something,” Dangerdean whispered, his low voice pulsating with authority and excitement. “Something special.”

Jerry felt his excitement rising. His life had been so dull before he met Dangerdean. “What is it?”

“It’s something that’s never been seen before. You have to come to my place tonight. Come about eight. Be prepared to have your world rocked.”

“Oh, D.D.,” Jerry said, “you’re such a tease. You know that I’ll be there.”

Later, when Jerry arrived at Dangerdean’s secluded retreat, he was vibrating with anticipation. When Dangerdean ushered him into the living room, he saw a closed suitcase sitting on the coffee table. Dangerdean was wearing his most conspiratorial and, Jerry thought, cutest smile.

“What’s in there?” Jerry queried as he pointed at the suitcase.

Dangerdean’s eyes sparkled, in a manly way. “Something great!” he enthused. He opened the case and brought out the garment inside. He shook it and held it out for inspection.

“It’s a…a hoodie,” Jerry said in confusion and with a confused look on his face.

“No. It’s a Time Hoodie!” Dangerdean exclaimed. He was excited.

“There’s no such thing as a Time Hoodie!”

Dangerdean shook his head and then nodded. “Oh yes, there is. I found it and what more, I’ve used it. It works.”

“But, but…how?” Jerry was torn between admiration and apprehension. Dangerdean always exposed him to the unexpected.

Dangerdean waved his manly hand, expostulating, “I’ll explain later. Now it’s time for a trip in Time.”

He slipped the Time Hoddie on; it was snug on his lithe, well-proportioned body. He stood with his back to Jerry and said, “Wrap your arms around me. Tight. I’m going to show you, not just tell you. We’re going to have an adventure.”

With that, with Jerry holding on for dear life, Dangerdean zipped up the Time Hoodie. There was a sudden flash of light and Dangerdean and Jerry disappeared from the room.


End file.
